


Unexpected

by TheTruthBetween-Archive (TheTruthBetween)



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-05
Updated: 2004-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween-Archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven does something unexpected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

"Captain?"

Janeway looked up, meeting Seven's gaze. "Yes, Seven?" she asked, picking up the last of the packages from the Sadip welcome celebration.

Seven held out her hand, holding a small purple leaf. "I thought you might be interested in this."

"What is it?"

"A type of foodstuff. The Sadip use it in meals, beverages and desserts."

Janeway shrugged, then stood still as she nearly dropped one of the packages. "Sounds good. Give it to Neelix."

Seven frowned. "I thought you would want to try it, Captain." She paused. "You will like it."

"You've tried it?" Janeway incredulously.

"Yes."

Janeway sighed. "All right, but my hands are full right now, maybe later."

Seven frowned again. "Captain..." she trailed off, then lifted her hand again, hovering in front of Janeway's mouth, holding the leaf out to her.

Janeway hesitated, then opened her mouth. Her lips brushed against Seven's fingers as the young ex-Borg deposited the item, and as soon as the leaf hit her tongue, Janeway's eyes drifted closed and she moaned, the flavor exploding on her tastebuds. The leaf dissolved quickly, leaving a residual flavor, and Janeway opened her eyes again. "Seven," she whispered, shocked.

"You like it, Captain?" Seven asked, although it was more of a statement of the obvious than anything.

"What **is** that?"

Seven looked down, consulting a PADD. "It is called kaita. According to Sadip tradition, it is given as a gift between lovers." Seven paused slightly, then continued. "One lover feeds a fresh kaita leaf to the other as a symbol of a desire for intimate relations."

Janeway's jaw dropped. "And just who gave you a leaf?" she demanded, protectiveness of her friend momentarily blocking out Seven's own actions.

"No one, Captain," Seven responded with a quirk of her ocular implant. "The Sadip governor offered me kaita tea. I asked him for the leaf, and gave it to you."

Janeway's jaw dropped again. "What?" she asked faintly.

Seven consulted her PADD again. "It is said, although not proven, that fresh kaita leaves contain a natural, although subtle aphrodisiac. However, it is only apparent in certain individuals, and it is unknown as to why it affects some and not all."

"Seven?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Did you just purposely feed me an aphrodisiac in such a way that symbolizes sexual desire?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Oh God..."


End file.
